<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it’s all because you’re by my side by interstellarbeams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253072">it’s all because you’re by my side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams'>interstellarbeams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annoying relatives, Brief Mention of Suicide, Domestic Bliss, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Minor Original Character(s), New Year's Eve, Pregnancy, Strong Female Characters, i’m not worried about it right now, will probably write a sequel that deals with malcolm’s anxiety over being a parent but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s New Year’s Eve and Malcolm drags Dani to a party thrown by his Milton relatives. A very pregnant Dani is perfectly thrilled (<i>not</i>).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright &amp; Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it’s all because you’re by my side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My tired brain came up with this idea and the thought of Dani in a gorgeous green gown is to blame. </p><p>Unbeta’d cause I didn’t feel like finding one at the last minute. </p><p>Sociopath is what Martin Whitly is, just want to clarify if I got that wrong in any of my other fics — that’s a MY BAD. 😬</p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated! 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The swish of skirts and the rustle of expensive fabric as the partygoers twirled around the dance floor joined the chatter of the guests as they sipped at bubbly champagne and nibbled expensive canapés, filling the large ballroom to the brim with noise.</p><p>Dani groaned, rubbing at her back in an attempt to relieve the ache that resided there. She loved a New Year’s Eve party as much as the next girl but she was really not in the mood. Add in the burden of a thirty two week pregnancy and a pair of feet that were already aching before she even stepped into her high heels and she was miserable. But she hadn’t been able to say no to Malcolm when he pleaded with her to join him at the swanky party thrown by his aunt and uncle, the richer than rich Milton’s that were his mother’s family. </p><p>He really must have felt a strong impulse to help his mother to feel comfortable at her very first <i>family</i> event since the incident twenty five years ago when her husband had been incarcerated for murder. Dani commisserated but Jessica was made of much stronger stuff. She came with a bite that was sharper than her bark and an intense protective mode that Dani hadn’t yet had the chance to experience, but she had had multiple chances to witness up till now.</p><p>“You okay?” Malcolm asked, practically speaking out of the corner of his mouth as he escorted her around the edges of the room.</p><p>“No. Your offspring is assaulting my bladder with what feels like a pair of feet and my back feels like it’s gonna break in half from the next brisk wind that blows by.”</p><p>“We better keep you away from the dancers then.” Malcolm teased and she rolled her eyes in response, smoothing a hand over her stomach. </p><p> The emerald silk of her dress was beautiful but Dani was really disappointed that she hadn’t been able to wear a dress like this when she didn’t look like she had a pair of bowling balls under her skirt.
</p><p>“Did I tell you how beautiful you look?” Malcolm asked, stopping their promenade and turning so that his body was in front of hers.</p><p>Dani narrowed her eyes at him. She may not be an epic profiler like her fiancé but she had learned how to read him after three years together and she knew he was trying to hide something, or hide from <i>someone.</i></p><p>“<i>Yes</i>, you told me that before we left home. When you had to help shove these shoes on my feet. Have I told you how they feel right now? Like a pair of sausages shoved into too tight casings.”</p><p>Malcolm laughed, entirely too loud and hearty for the blandness of their conversation and she considered pinching him or maybe stepping on his foot with the aforementioned high heel when a woman she has never seen before walked up to them.</p><p>“Malcolm, it is you!”</p><p>Her fiancé cleared his throat, blue eyes widening slightly before he turned around, slipping an arm around her waist as he went.</p><p>“Hello, Aunt Martha. I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>“Malcolm Whitly, don’t lie to your aunt like that.”</p><p>He really must have been thrown for a loop because he didn’t even attempt to correct her on his last name that he had legally changed at least ten years ago.</p><p>“Sorry, aunt.” </p><p>“Where is your mother?” She asked, touching him lightly on the arm before she removed it, when Dani cleared her throat. She certainly wasn’t invisible with such a large belly but his aunt acted like she was as see through as the window behind them. </p><p>“Oh, who is this?” Her eyebrows arched comically as she glanced from the tips of Dani’s too tight shoes to the edge of her low cut dress which she was practically falling out of, to the top of her curly dark hair.</p><p>“Excuse me, Aunt Martha. This is my fiancée, Detective Dani Powell of the NYPD.”</p><p>“Engaged are we? Well.” She peered between them like a very large owl with blinking eyes and Dani had to grit her teeth against the rude perusal. If Aunt Martha didn’t want a hormonal pregnant woman from the Bronx to come at her, she better watch out. </p><p>“Martha!” Jessica’s elevated voice traveled over the crowd around them and Malcolm’s aunt turned away to greet her sister.</p><p>Malcolm’s fingers tightened on her waist, then he smoothed them along the tenseness in her back. </p><p>“Sorry.” He whispered, his gaze transfixed on his mother as she walked closer, the deep red of her own dress doing an outstanding job of flattering her brunette hair.</p><p>“Dani, darling, how are you feeling?” She bent forward and kissed both of her cheeks and Dani smiled as well as her tight cheeks would allow as she attempted to keep rein on her tongue in front of Malcolm’s family. </p><p>“I’m fine, Jessica. Though I really should head to the ladies room soon. This one thinks my bladder is a trampoline.” Dani patted her stomach with a steady hand, praying the baby would stop its rambunctious movements soon.</p><p>“Well, he or she is part Whitly, and Malcolm was super active when I was carrying him.”</p><p>“Mother. Please, can we not talk about this here?”</p><p>“Why not?” Jessica’s blue eyes zeroed in on him as she took a sip of champagne from her flute while Malcolm attempted to stare her down. She ignored him.</p><p>Dani had to smother the urge to laugh, ducking her head away from Malcolm whose fingers teased at the back of her neck under her hair. </p><p><i>Damn him for reading her so well</i>, she thought, but she wouldn’t have him any other way.</p><p>“By the way, I see my sister has made your acquaintance, <i>again</i>.” </p><p>“Yes, well, Aunt Martha noticed me from across the room and wouldn’t stop until she came to greet us. As any good hostess should.”</p><p>Dani tightened her fingers around Malcolm’s, warning him to relax, the band of her engagement ring tight around her finger. The swelling was a typical symptom of pregnancy, another experience that she was <i>completely</i> thrilled about.</p><p>“We talk about your serial killers and murderers and what not. Taboo in my book! Talk of pregnancy and childbirth should be celebrated!” Jessica paused to take another drink, the large cocktail ring on her finger sparkling under the lights above.</p><p>“I’m not ashamed to talk about pregnancy, just not about my being an embryo.”</p><p>“Well, I am your mother and I say we should.” Jessica moved closer to Dani’s side, winking at her when she flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder.</p><p>Malcolm knew better than to argue but Dani felt the silent sigh that he released as his shoulder moved against hers. </p><p>Dani felt bad for him, but his mother had a point. He enjoyed talking murder, probably more than anyone she knew, besides actual murderers, but it was what had brought them together and despite the gruesome aspect of their work, she enjoyed it. Catching killers was a thrilling high and even better, it kept the people of NYC safe and soon the city would have a baby Bright on its hands. Dani would never regret protecting the city from criminals., especially if it meant keeping her child safe from harm.</p><p>Aunt Martha seemed to grow bored of their company, though it was more than likely that she was hell bent on spreading more gossip about the Whitly family and by extension, Dani’s. </p><p>Another hour ticked by and none of Malcolm’s other relatives had come over to see them so Jessica had taken matters into her own hands, practically prowling the ballroom like a lioness intent on her next kill as she spoke to her various cousins, nieces and nephews, and their spouses. 

<i>Good for her</i>, Dani thought as she took a sip of her Shirley Temple. </p><p>Dani was frankly relieved that she wouldn’t have to spend any more time with Malcolm’s rude ass relatives. She just wished the clock would hurry up and hit midnight so they could share a kiss and go home. </p><p>“Sorry about them.” Malcolm spoke as if he had read her thoughts. Not that the actuality was much further from the truth, he had a flawless spiel on micro expressions on the ready at a moments notice and practiced his craft <i>every</i> day. Dani had heard it more often that she cared to but it was a part of him so she endured. </p><p>“No. No need for apologies. I was actually relieved that we only had to deal with your aunt. Horrible woman.” </p><p>“Yeah, well. She was always the type to give us gifts of toothbrushes and socks for Christmas despite her millions. Certainly not the fun aunt.”</p><p>“I can actually see you opening those gifts, pasting a fake grateful smile on your face just to please your mother.”</p><p>“Of course, a displeased Jessica Whitly is a horror to encounter. But then, I guess she’s had a lot more practice facing horrors than we have. She was <i>married</i> to my father after all.”</p><p>“Hush.” Dani dropped her glass, ignoring the urge she had to fish around in the ice to retrieve the maraschino cherry at the bottom. Malcolm’s family was already judging them, she wouldn’t add fuel to their fire but forgetting her manners. </p><p>“I’m just saying.” Malcolm tucked his hands into his trouser pockets, glancing around the ballroom in an attempt to avoid her gaze. </p><p>She opened her mouth to console him when she spotted one of the popular wingback chairs had opened up as an older woman moved away with her cane and Dani urgently tapped Malcolm<br/>
on the arm.</p><p>“Oh, got it!” He pronounced, narrowly avoiding knocking into a waiter who held a tray of sharply dressed shrimp hors d'oeuvres. </p><p>“Thank you.” Dani sighed as she sunk into the cushion and was able to get off her feet. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Malcolm leaned an arm along the back of the chair as he watched the dancers move around the floor. He was a great dancer but Dani just wasn’t feeling it. He had gracefully understood.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” She asked, turning a little in the seat so that she could see what he was seeing. </p><p>“That woman there.” He tilted his chin subtly. “She’s got a lover but she’s pretending to enjoy the night on her husband’s arm so he won’t be suspicious.” </p><p>“Oh.” Dani couldn’t tell anything but then her parents had been happily married before her father died. Malcolm had more experience with hardship in relationships, his own and his parents. The signs were more obvious to him, plus she couldn’t forget his impressive Harvard degree.</p><p>“What about him?” Dani nodded toward a younger man, maybe two years younger than her. “What’s he hiding?”</p><p>“Hmm. <i>Well</i>, I could tell you a lot more about him. That’s my cousin, Alexander.”</p><p>Dani pressed a hand to her mouth, embarrassed even though they had enjoyed playing this game many times before, but this was the first time they had around people he knew well.</p><p>“No worries. He’s just the typical rich boy, driving fast cars and throwing around money like it grows on trees.” </p><p>“So… the opposite of you then.” </p><p>Malcolm pinned her with a serious glare but she noticed the uptick at the corner of his mouth that told her he was just playing.</p><p>“I didn’t say you were perfect or anything.”</p><p>“I don’t know. I feel like you might be a little jealous.”</p><p>“Of what? Your money? Newsflash, we’re getting married, babe.”</p><p>Malcolm laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners as he glanced down at her. He grabbed a hold of her hand, kissing the back of it with so much tenderness that it almost took her breath away.</p><p>“You’re welcome to all of it. Especially if it shows these Milton’s a thing or two about how to behave.” His thumb rubbed over the top of her engagement ring before slipping his fingers through hers. </p><p>“I don’t care about any of it. All I care about is you and our family.” She smoothed her other hand over her bump, relishing in the jump under her hand as the baby kicked. Thankfully, he or she had stopped bouncing around. It was late after all and Dani had had a few too many petit fours with her drink. The baby was getting sleepy, just like her.</p><p>“What time is it?” She asked, leaning the side of her head against his arm and attempting to ignore the glances she was receiving from<br/>
nosy partygoers.</p><p>“Ah. 11:30.” Malcolm glanced away from his expensive watch face to look down at her. “Almost there.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I forced you to come.” </p><p>“You didn’t force me. Coerced maybe, but you have to know by now that you can’t make me do something I don’t want to.” </p><p>“Right. Yeah, I seem to remember something about that.” Malcolm’s eyes smiled down at her, the blue irises enhanced by the white of his tuxedo shirt. </p><p>“And I was happy to come, my hormonal bad mood notwithstanding. Your family might be a weird and disparate bunch who would sooner throw me to the wolves than acknowledge me, but they’re a part of you.” She squeezed his hand, offering him a small smile that he returned wholeheartedly.</p><p>It was a good look on him and she could honestly say he had been happier lately than she had ever seen him.</p><p>“Thank you.” He bent to press a kiss to her forehead and she ducked her head after he pulled away. PDA wasn’t something she was completely comfortable with but Malcolm brought out a side to her that she wouldn’t usually show.

Motherhood was a role that she had thought about as she had grown but was never sure she would reach. Now, she couldn’t imagine anyone else but him by her side through life, as the father of her child.</p><p>Dani had no idea how the crowd knew when to start counting down — there wasn’t a giant tv screen with Ryan Seacrest dressed in his very best earmuffs and scarf to coach them through it — but she stood up with Malcolm’s help as the chanted numbers got closer to one.</p><p>She turned to him when one left her lips and laughed against his as he suddenly swooped in, wrapping both arms around her (well as much as he could with her bump in the way) and capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss.</p><p>She pulled back after a moment, smoothing one hand down his cheek and enjoying the way his eyes seemed to twinkle at her. </p><p>“Happy New Year, Malcolm.”</p><p>“Happy New Year, Dani. May it be the best one yet.”</p><p>“It will be.” Dani thought about all the new experiences to come in the new year — their wedding, the birth of their child, the founding of a new family, something she had longed for for as long as she could remember.</p><p>She found that tears had rushed to her eyes and she ducked her head, attempting to get into her small clutch to remove the small pack of tissues she had inside. She had learned the hard way that pregnancy hormones made her cry at everything and so she carried the pack everywhere. </p><p>“Sorry.” She sniffed as she pressed the tissue under one eye then the other, hoping the smear of mascara wasn’t too noticeable.</p><p>Malcolm’s hands traced down her arms before he linked his fingers through hers. “No need to apologize, my love.”</p><p>The sound of Malcolm’s phone ringing broke through their moment and he released her hand to fish in his inside pocket, an apologetic tilt to his lips as he picked up.</p><p>“Hello. Yes, this is he? Oh really? Are you sure?”</p><p>There was a pause on the other end of the phone then whoever was on the line answered. </p><p>“Oh, Lieutenant Arroyo told you to call. Gotcha. Okay? Well, tell him I’ll be right there.” </p><p>Malcolm hung up the phone and dropped it back into his pocket. “There’s a murder. They need me.”</p><p>“Right.” Dani gathered up her purse and crumpled the tissue up in one hand as she made to follow him. </p><p>“Dani. You should stay here.” Malcolm stopped, turning to glance backwards.</p><p>Jessica appeared beside Dani like she had been summoned by the phone call and placed a tender hand on her back.</p><p>“Mother will get you safely home.” He bent to kiss her cheek briefly and she could barely grab a hold of his hand before he was slipping away. </p><p>“Malcolm, I—“</p><p>“Sorry, honey, I know that you want to get back out there, but think of the baby.” Jessica strived to placate her, a commiserate frown between her eyebrows. “Besides, Gil will have a coronary if he sees you at that crime scene and I really don’t want that experience for my husband.”</p><p>Dani sighed, dropping her hands to her sides, flexing her fingers in an irritated motion. “Now I know how it feels to be one of those women in period dramas, their husband off to fight the war while they stay home and knit.” </p><p>“You’ll get used to it.” Jessica patted her arm sympathetically. “Let me say goodbye and I’ll get Adolpho to take you home.” </p><p>Dani dropped her head, stroking her hands across her bump. “I love you more than you know, but pregnancy is definitely not as dreamy and perfect as they show in the movies.” </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>———</p>
</div><p>Dani stepped through the door, turning to shut it while smiling a goodbye at Adolpho as he moved down the steps of the brownstone and headed back to the car to take Jessica home. </p><p>She locked the door with a click of the dead bolt and sighed. Dropping her head she massaged her lower back, moving slowly into the living room so she could slip off her shoes — standing to remove them was no longer an option now that she was as unbalanced as a Weeble Wobble. </p><p>She tossed her coat over the back of the couch, resolving to put it where it belonged later when she wasn’t so exhausted.</p><p>She couldn’t be upset at Malcolm for leaving her behind, no matter how much it stung. She was a week out from maternity leave as it was and she really didn’t want to provoke Gil into extending it. She already felt like she might go crazy without anything to occupy her time. </p><p>The silk of her dress slipped against her legs as she climbed the steps to their bedroom. The stark white of the hallway walls needed the relief of a few frames but Dani hadn’t had the energy to drag out the boxes full of the pictures of her dad and she truly wanted to wait until after the baby was born so that the first ones to hang on the wall were of their little family.</p><p>She groaned as she twisted and turned trying to reach the zipper on her back, forgetting that Malcolm had been the one to help her slip into it earlier that night. </p><p>“Just great.” Dani dropped her arms to her sides in defeat and moved into the bathroom. She had gone to the ladies room before they left the party but she sunk down onto the toilet seat anyways to remove her makeup with the wipes she kept on hand. </p><p>Her legs felt like jello after the long hours of walking around in high heels and she longed to put on her comfortable sleep shorts and her extra large NYPD tee that thankfully still fit her, but she couldn’t get her dress off and it cost entirely too much money for her to even think of taking a pair of scissors to it like she she would have done when she was younger. </p><p>The cool sheets on the bed felt good to her exposed arms as she laid downand she didn’t remember setting her head on the pillow before she fell asleep.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>————</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The creaking of the floorboards in the hall woke her up and she sat up with a groan of effort, relief flooding her when she recognized the familiar form of Malcolm’s silhouette backlit by the hall light.</p><p>“How’d it go?” She asked, knuckling at her eyes as she leaned against the padded headboard.</p><p>“Oh, as well as can be expected, I guess. It wasn’t a murder. A suicide.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s horrible.”</p><p>“Yeah. I guess the prospect of the new year didn’t hold any happiness for them.”</p><p>“<i>Mmm</i>.” Normally, she would have reassured him of the happiness that the new year would hold for them but she had already told him so at the party and her limbs felt heavy, dragging her back under. She pushed herself back to laying down as she heard the rustle of him removing his bow tie and jacket. </p><p>He sat down on the bed to remove his shoes, the mattress dipping under his weight. He moved his hand resting it on her calf, then moved it to smooth up her thigh, stilling as she shifted to get more comfortable.</p><p>“Why are you still in your gown?” He asked, the sound of his buttons escaping their buttonholes joining the sound of his breathing. </p><p>“I couldn’t unzip it. <i>Malcolm…</i>” She moaned when he pulled at her hand, urging her to sit up then pulled her to her feet. </p><p>“Here. Let me help.” </p><p>The zipper shushed and she felt the touch of cool air against her back, then the slide of the dress as it left her body and pooled on the floor. </p><p>Malcolm kissed the back of her neck, his hands reaching around to rest on her bump and she sighed as she leaned into him. </p><p>It was late, or early, depending on how you looked at it and Dani was exhausted but Malcolm simply held her, the steady beat of his heart strong against her back.</p><p>“Let’s go to bed.” He finally spoke after he was done holding her.</p><p>“That’s the best idea you’ve had all night.” Dani mumbled, as she moved back to her side of the bed and climbed in, too tired to worry about changing into pajamas.</p><p>“Hold on. Forgot the light.” </p><p>Malcolm crossed the floor after flicking off the hallway light and sat on the edge of the bed to take his meds, a glass of water always ready on the bedside table.</p><p>“Goodnight, my love.” He whispered, kissing her shoulder briefly before tucking his head against her shoulder and wrapping his arm around her, his hand warm and secure around her rounded belly.</p><p>The shadows of the bedroom seemed to wrap around them like a cozy blanket as Dani’s eyes fluttered closed, Malcolm’s arms around her like an anchor as she slipped into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>